Drago
Drago (original version: , real name ) is Dan Kuso's Guardian Bakugan. As a Pyrus Dragonoid, his true form is that of a large red dragon. He serves not only as a battle partner, but also as a protector and source of wisdom. He's impatient and does not like to fight, but wants to help Dan protect his home, the dimension of Vestroia. Over the course of the first season, Dan and Drago gradually build up their friendship, and by the season's end, the two had become close friends. Personality In Vestroia it has been mentioned that Drago used to be very ferocious but being with Dan so long has calmed him down. He is still very impatient and hot tempered and often gets quite annoyed with Dan although they always make up. Whenever Dan and Drago fight he usually is refers to him as "human" instead of his name. He usually dislikes fighting only coming in at the at moment. Wavern and Drago are in love and have been seeing each other since they met, and he promises to allow her to visit the other world, a wish he eventually grants. Wavern also has a tendency to call Drago by the pet name of "Dragoruny". Drago has a deep hate for Reaper, Naga, and Helios, due to their lust for power, which causes them to go insane. He also disliked Alpha Hydranoid although this seems to have ended after Hydranoid came into the possession of Alice. He also became friends with Helios after he and Spectra joined the Brawlers and Helios abandoned his quest to be the Ultimate Bakugan. Evolutions Delta Dragonoid Like all Dragonoids, Drago has the power to evolve. As Delta Dragonoid, he now has arms separate from his wings, his horn faces forward with smaller horns on his face giving a cobra-like look, and a grey crest on his chest. Along with a new look, he gets a power boost (increasing from 400 to 450 G). His new attacks include the Character Card D-Strike (which increases his power level by 200 G) and he gains a Fusion Ability called D-Strike Extreme. He evolved into this during Dan's battle with Julio, Chan Lee and Klaus Von Hertzon . Ultimate Dragonoid After Drago evolves into this Bakugan, he looks similar to Infinity Dragonoid, but without the diamond. He also has 550 Gs. His new attacks Exceed, Ultimate Dragonoid, and Boosted Ultima. While he would've evolved into this during Dan's battle with Apollonir, Apollonir then stated that to evolve into this, Dan must defeat all of the other Battle Brawlers. He actually evolved after Dan's brawl with Shun. Infinity Dragonoid When Wavern gives the Infinity Core to Drago, he turned into Infinity Drago. He gains a gigantic power level (1000 Gs) and also has a diamond shaped gem on his chest (which Ultimate Dragonoid lacks). When Drago gained the Infinity Core he could use all of the elemental attacks and a new attack that fuses all of the Bakugan attributes together called Dextra Attack. Some of his elemental attacks include: * Aquos-Dive Fleet * Subterra-Fire Gradum * Ventus-Aerodragon * Darkus-Lunatic Burst * Haos-Flame Striver * Pyrus-Flaming Dragoria Neo Dragonoid Drago once again appears in the second season of Bakugan, this time saving the other Bakugan from the Vexos. In the anime he has an effect similar to Spin Dragonoid, however the regular toy version does not spin. There is a Special Attack Bakugan, Neo Dragonoid Vortex, which does spin. This form is a "downgrade" since The Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia had to separate him from the Perfect Core to give him a body. 'Maxus Dragonoid' When Spectra and Dan were battling, Spectra unleashed Maxus Helios. Dan and Drago had no choice but to use the Mechanical Bakugan they took from Gus and Mira. Drago combined with Spyderfencer, Spitarm, Grafias, Dark Hound, Grakas Hound, and Brachium formed Maxus Dragonoid. ;Ability Cards *'Strike Dragon': Transfers 400 Gs from opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. *'Aquos Cyclowave': Adds 400 Gs to Maxus Dragonoid. (Grafias Ability) *'Haos Drain': Adds 200 Gs from opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. (Brachium's Ability) *'Pyrus Volting': Adds 300 Gs to Maxus Dragonoid. (Spyderfencer's Ability) *'Maximum Dragon': Transfers 500 Gs from opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. ;Fusion Ability Cards *'Vanishing Fire': Transfers 300 Gs from opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. (Ventus, Subterra, Darkus Fusion) *'Ultimate Gardner': Adds 1200 Gs to Maxus Dragonoid. (Six attribute Fusion) Cross Dragonoid To stop King Zenoheld from getting the attribute powers to activate the BT System, Apollonir gave his Pyrus Attribute Energy to Drago, forcing him into evolution. Cross Dragonoid and combine with Mechanical Bakugan to form Maxus Cross Dragonoid. Maxus Cross Dragonoid This is Cross Dragonoid combined with Grakas Hound, Dark Hound, Spitarm, Grafias, Brachium and Spyderfencer. Helix Dragonoid Helix Dragonoid is Drago's current form, Drago evolved into this when he absorbed all 6 Attribute Energies from the BT system. Gallery Drago_Ball.JPG|Drago in Ball Form Drago_Anime.JPG|Drago in Bakugan Form Drago.PNG|Drago using his ability "Fire Pit" IMG_0133.PNG|Drago as Helix Dragonoid Infinity drago.jpg|Drago as Infinity Dragonoid Delta Drago Ball.JPG|Delta Drago in Ball Form Maxus drago.jpg|Drago as Maxus Dragonoid BC Helixdragonoid.png|Helix Dragonoid in Ball Form 120px-Helixxdragonoidx.jpg|Helix Drago in Bakugan Form 120px-Helix_drago_with_jetkor.jpg|Helix Drago with Battle Gear, 'JetKor', in Bakugan form. Screen shot 2010-05-24 at 5.22.55 AM.png|Infinity Dragonoid|link=Infinity Dragonoid See also de:Drago Category:Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Guardian Bakugan